Just Like Family
by Fallen-Autumn-Leaves
Summary: When Immi, Jacob Black's little cousin by a year comes back to La Push, how will they receive her? Many remember her as a sister, some meet her for the first time, and one lucky boy falls in love! Who will be who? Find out in JUST LIKE FAMILY! NOW ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1:Coming Back

**This is a new Paul Imprint story I'm working on especially for a friend on quizilla who suggested I try this. Thanks! I'm not sure ho much I'll get to work on it, but I'll try.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LA PUSH, TWILIGHT, OR CHARACTERS CREATED BY STEPHANIE MEYER. HOWEVER, I DO OWN IMMI.**

* * *

><p><strong>I walked towards La Push. I had caught a cab from Seattle, WA to the edge of the reservation. <strong>

**After giving him all the cash in my pocket and gathering my luggage, I began to trudge into town.I was going to go visit my uncle and cousin. I haven't seen them since the last family reunion a couple of years ago. My cousin was only two months older than me and when I was younger, and still lived here, we would play together everyday. But nearing the end of elementary school, my family moved eastward, much to far for regular visits. I had only recently convinced my mom to let me spend the summer in La Push. **

**I sighed and set down my suitcase. I perched precariously on top of it and ran a hand through my chestnut hair.**

**"Hmmm. It has to be around here somewhere." My grey eyes were too busy scanning the road ahead to notice someone creep up behind me.I squeeked as arms wrapped around me from behind. A masculine chuckle drifted through the air and I managed to spin around."Quil? I've missed you!" I hugged my best freind with a huge smile and he swung me around. **

**He sat me down and said with a grin,"Are you lost?"I nodded guiltily. Quil picked up my bag and started off down the road. As we walked, Quil and I kept up an almost constant stream of chatter."Well, here you are, Immi," he pointed to the house in front of us. **

**I smiled, said good-bye to my childhood freind, and stepped onto the porch. Knocking, I fiddled nervously with the ties on my hoody.**

**_Jacob's POV_**

**I flipped through the channels on the TV. Where was she? She was supposed to be here fourty five minutes ago. I shut off the television and turned to the back door as Seth and Paul walked in. **

**Seth bounded forward, "Is she here yet?"I had told the pack about a week ago and Seth hadn't stopped bugging me about it since. I know he thought of her as a big sister and Immi thought the same of him. I sighed and shook my head. Paul headed straght for the fridge. Just as I was about to sit back down, a knock sounded throughout the house. Seth began bouncing in place like a puppy and I hurried to the door. Opening it, my eyes landed on Immi.**

**"Immi!" I exclaimed, enveloping her in a hug.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ugh. I'm a bad person, such a short chapter. I would say I promise longer ones in the future, but I cannot make such promises. But I pledge to TRY, hich should be enough. Haha thank you for reading. Please let me know how I'm doing.<span>**


	2. Chapter 2:What a Welcome!

**So this chapter is not longer than the previous, actually it's shorter by like twenty words. The past is in italics. Enjoy regardless!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LA PUSH, TWILIGHT, OR THE CHARACTERS CREATED AND OWNED BY MISS STEPHANIE MEYER. I OWN IMMI THOUGH.**

* * *

><p><strong>I gasped and wriggled my way out of hs bone-crushing hug."Jake! It's great to see you again." <strong>

**He led me into the living room and, just as I took a step inside, was tackled and sqeezed to death.**

**"Seth! Don't kill my cousin!" Jake growled. The boy released me with a huge smile.**

**_Seth's POV_**

**I grinned and hugged her again, albeit much more gently.**

**"You've grown so much! Have you stayed out of trouble, Seth?" she asked.I remember when we met. We were little kids and back then I was small for my age. **

Some bigger kids had took to picking on me. I was on the swing set and one especially nasty boy came and pushed me off. I cried out in surprise and pain, both of my palms were scratched and my knees were bloody. The boy just laughed at me. The next thing I knew the boy was on the ground, holding his head where a bump was already forming.

"Hey! You leave him alone!" A voice from behind me screamed. Turning, I saw a girl, older than me but about the same age as the bully. She had long brown hair and furious grey eyes. "Go away, John!" The boy, I guessed he was the 'John' she reffered to, scrambled to his feet and ran off. The girl appeared before me, "Hi, I'm Immi! What's your name?"

She helped me up and over to a bench.

"Seth," my knee burned as she dabbed at it with a tissue from her pocket. She was quiet as she worked. Immi then moved to my hands.

"Your hands don't look too bad, they're just really red. Don't worry Seth, John won't bother you again and I'll make sure no one else does either, okay?" she held my hands loosely and smiled at me. I had then took to following her and calling her 'sister', but she didn't seem to mind.

**H****er voice broke through my memory, "Where'd this come from?" Uh-oh, she had seen the scrathch on my arm. Paul had just given it to me because I had been paricularly annoying and set him off.**

**_Immi's POV_**

**I watched his face carefully as he told me he had gotten into a fight and why. I was about to ask for details like with who, when a guy walked in from the kitchen. Jake introduced him as Paul.**

**"Hello, I'm Jake's cousin, Immi. Nice to meet you." **

**He grunted through a mouthful of chips, he hasn't looked at me since he entered the room, way too interested in his food and now the TV.**

**"So," I said, swinging around back to Seth, "who gave you this, little brother?" He looked nervous and subconsciencely shot a glance towards Paul. My gaze turned cold and I stormed over to stand in front of the television. "You hurt Seth." It was not a question, his eyes slowly met mine. "Do not do it again. Unless, that is, you value your ability to have children." **

**My job done, I moved and after a few steps, Paul spoke.**

**"Who is this chick?" he mumbled to himself. I ignored him.**

**"Anyways, Little Immi," Jake said, affectionately calling me my childhood nickname. "You get to stay in my sisters' room now that they moved out. Come on." **

**I followed him to the room and placed my stuff down. I decided to take a nap before supper and Jake promised to wake me to eat.**

* * *

><p><strong>Horrible ending to the chapter, no? Please review. :)<strong>


	3. Meeting New People and Old Aquaintances

**This is a short chapter. Sorry. I want to get this out so that you guys don't get too impatient. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>I was shaken awake and led half asleep tothe table. About halfway through the meal, I realized who was there: my uncle! I beamed and jumped across the table to hug Billy Black. He chuckled and let me go. Returning to my seat, we finished the meal that Sue, Seth's mother, brought over for us. Then Jake and I hunkered down in front of the TV, a mountain of blankets around us on the little couch. Halfway through a movie and a memory of our childhood days, Billy brought in more popcorn and sodas before saying goodnight. Before we knew it, the credits were rolling and we were snoring.<p>

**Billy's pov**

I entered the living room to find blankets and pillows all over and my niece was barely visible under her many covers. Her bed-head and the top of her face was the only part other you could see. My son lay sprawled lengthwise below the couch, snoring contently. I wheeled towards the kitchen and began to make cereal within minutes of the box rattling and the fridge opening, I heard Jake waking Immi up.

"Come on, Immi. I'm hungry!"

Silence.

"Immi!" he whined.

"Ugh...Alright Jake, I'm up." My son tugged her into the kitchen, neither of them looking fully conscious. Both pulled up chairs and pulled over bowls, filled them to the brim, and began to eat heartily. they wandered away seperately to change. When both returned, Immi asked Jake what they were going to do.

He replied, "I'm going to introduce you to the guys."

**Immi's POV**

After saying goodbye to Uncle Billy, I followed Jake down the road to a more secluded house. Before even opening the door, my ears were bombarded with laughter and joyous shouts. Stepping through the door, six boys and two girls turned to me. I quickly scanned the room.

There was Quil, giving me a big smile that I returned. Oh, and Seth. He looked hyper, as always, bouncing in his seat with a grin as big as the sun. Next to his was his sister, Leah. She was nice to me the last time we met, hopefully she still would be. Over there was Embry, a sorta-friend of mine. He was Jake's friend who I knew of but not officially met. Over near the corner was Paul, just watching, neither interested nor disinterested. There was a woman and man, they were together I think, that I didn't know. As well as a boy.

"Everyone, this is my little cousin Immi!" Jake crowed. "Immi, you know Leah, Embry, Quil, Seth, and Paul. This is Sam and Emily." We shook hands and hugged. "And Jared."

"Nice to meet you," he greeted.

"Hello." We shook hands as well.

After the introductions, we sat around and laughed and joked together. I sat next to Seth and listened as he talked my ear off as if I didn't see him just yesterday. I got to know Sam and Emily better. My suspicions of them being together was confirmed when I saw them holding hands. Emily was very nice and kept offering me food, which the boys would steal when I wasn't looking. When I couldn't catch them, they would laugh at me. So I began stealing Quil's, who was sitting on my otherside.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, yourself."

He growled playfully at me and lunged forward, eating the chip out of my hand.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Hey, yourself," he mocked me. I stuck my tongue out at him. He cuffed me gently on the back of the head. I pushed him of the couch. He pulled me down with him.

We both landed on the ground with an "Oof!" and erupted into giggles.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Once again, I am sorry about the length. But to make up for it, I added some Quil and Immi friendly goodness. I haven't had ANY reviews for this story so I ask for more. I do however have three alerts, which is good I guess, and one favorite which is super great. Let me know what you guys think. thanks!<strong>_


	4. Author's Note

I am now putting this story on hold. I apologize to all my readers that this isn't an update and only an AN. I honestly have no better of an excuse other than lack of inspiration. I am going to try to focus on another one of my stories (Sherlock's Sweetheart) and finish that one. I hope everyone can forgive me and does not completely give up on me and my writings. I would however, like to reply to reviews and thank followers/favoriters.

Reviews:

cheyennenichole: Thanks for the review and I'm sorry I'm unable to give you a longer chapter at this time.

annoontje: I'm so happy that you enjoy this story so much!

persevere: Thank you, I try to mix it up a bit with the different point of views so the reader doesn't get bored with just one. Also, I apologize for the bold lettering, I didn't realize it when I uploaded it, but I assure you it was unintentional.

MrsMaynard: I'll try to get back with this story ASAP. In fact when I finish Sherlock's Sweetheart, I think I'll redo this one and give a complete overhaul.

Wolf lover: Thank you!

Emzy2k11: I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Kneebone Girl: Thank you, it always gives me a little happiness when someones thinks my stories are cute!

Followers:

Thank you for following me and sticking with me even though I haven't updated in years! Thanks: annoontje, cheyennenichole, panda fish, BleckBlah5956, SolitaryNyght, , SupernaturalGirl51799, Little Miss Uncertified, malfoysmirks, JCreader, SouthParkRules642, girlsacred, bookXXworm, kimberlyannelston, GirlOnFire13579, kinkymistress87, SuperWhoLockgirl222

Favorites:

I love those who favorite before a story is finished or even off the ground. It really shows me you guys have faith in my writing! Thank you: annoontje, bluevamp, Stjarna06, BleckBlah5956, SupernaturalGirl51799, Little Miss Uncertified, Emzy2k11, withloveme, SouthParkRules642, girlsacred, bookXXworm, kimberlyannelston, reader5sam, kinkymistress87, SuperWhoLockgirl222

Much love and best wishes, FAL


End file.
